


Delicate

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Batman/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Batman, Batman Universe Series, BatmanFanfiction, Batman🦇, Favorite Batman Fics, batman orignal characters





	Delicate

When you find the one you've been looking for.

And realize that you're invisible. 

When he looks right through you

And you feel your tears fall on his palm

But he doesn't

You sit in his lap

You fall right through

He sees through you every night

You keep watch over him regardless

Batman walks into the JLA meeting. 

He takes his seat. 

He looks around. All the other members are taking theirs. 

He opens his slides. 

Someone walks in. 

A girl. 

She's not a part of the League. 

No one sees her. 

She doesn't seem to expect anyone to. 

He stares. 

She stares back. 

And then, as if by magic, 

She smiles. 


End file.
